Ones in The Middle
by chickenwafflez321
Summary: Sure you've seen fanfics with Stanford and Stanley, and Dipper and Mabel, but what about their dad? What about their mom? How was their lives?


**Hello! This is chickenwafflez321 here! This is going to be focused on Dipper and Mabel's father, who I decided to name Samuel. Not a lot of people have done stories focused on their parents, so why not? It will be told in Sam's POV.**

Ah, another fine day. If you count me getting into a fight, and land myself in the principal's office. Yep, just another day in the life of Samuel Pines.

I sat at one of the seats in front of the principal's desk, the principal glaring his brown eyes into mine. My feet were propped up on his deck, and I just smirked at him.

The principal was named, wait for it, Bobby Smith. Talk about a cliché name! He had dark brown, almost black eyes, a big nose, a butt chin, fake bleach-blonde hair, and a brown suit.

"Samuel," The principal, or I like to call him Grimm Reaper, started, "this is the 82nd time who have gotten into a fight!" He pratically hissed the last part out.

I gave him my famous smug grin. "You actually kept track? That's so nice of you!" I said sarcastically, giggling like a little girl.

The principal slammed his fists on his desk. "SAMUEL PINES! YOU'RE THIS CLOSE TO GETTING EXPELLED FROM THIS SCHOOL!" He yelled, his face growing red as a cherry. It's the end of the year, _can _he expel me?

I held up my hands in defense. "Whoa, chill it dude!" I lifted my feet up of his desk, and sat in a normal position. He snarled at me, and I noticed his bleach blonde wig slipping to the left.

"Hey man, your wig is slipping off." I whispered, gesturing my hands at him.

The principal's angry expression didn't leave his face, and he rearranged his fake hair. He took a deep breath, and his angry expression was replaced with a more relaxed one. "Sam, it's almost the end of the school year, you'll be in eighth grade next year-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." I interrupted. I've heard one too many lectures like this over the years.

The principal groaned. "Let me finish!" He takes in another deep breath. "Like I was saying, school's almost over, and you actually got excellent grades on your tests."

I raised a brow. "Really?" Me? Excellent grades?

The bleach blonde haired man smiled, and nodded. "Yep. I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but you won't have to be held back this year."

I smiled turned, turned around, and fist pumped into the air. "Radical!"

"But," I heard the principal start, "You're still in trouble for punching that boy that boy in the face." I felt my heart sink to my stomach, and anger boil as well. I turned back to face him, staring straight into his eyes.

"David Taylor totally deserved that!" I objected. He doesn't understand!

"How did he deserve that?" The principal argued. "How!?"

"You wouldn't understand! If someone told you you're worthless, over and over, how would _you _react!?" I screamed, pointing a finger at him. He really doesn't understand...

The principal said nothing, and just shook his head. "You know what? I'm calling your mother. I am just getting so _sick _of your attitude." He replied sternly, picking up the phone on the side of the wall.

"Oh yeah, call Mommy! See if I care." I sneered, rolling my eyes.

He ignored what I said, and he dialed the phone. He wasn't facing me, so I gave him the middle finger. The principal turned back for a second, and I just looked up in the corner, as if nothing had happened.

"Hello Mrs. Pines, this is Bobby Brown, your son's principal..." I almost vomited when he said 'Mrs.'. Just a bitter reminder of _him. _I ignored the rest of his boring conversation of 'Oh, this is the 82nd time.' and 'Is there any problems at home?' blah, blah, blah. It's none of his beeswax, anyway.

Mama will probably lecture me for an hour, saying somethin' along the lines of 'What happened to my little Sammy?' or somethin' else regarding me. Like I'd care. My mother will probably just take away television, or make me do a ton of chores, which _I _always have to do. Mama just works, and works, and drinks. She kinda just leaves me alone...

The sound of the phone being slammed against the receiver got my attention. The principal huffed in exhaustion. How long was he on there? How long did I doze off? Why am I asking myself so many questions?

"Your mother is a tough person, Samuel." The principal said. He let out a sigh, grabbed a pen, and started doing paperwork.

I rolled my eyes. You know nothing, dude. I should know, I've lived with her for twelve years.

"Can I leave?" I asked.

The principal continued his paperwork, and answered, "No."

I groaned, and just tried to doze off. The chair was so uncomfortable, and I've slept on the ground before! Not to mention it creaks with every movement! This went on for a while, with the principal looking up in annoyance, and lemme tell ya, it was hilarious!

"Gimme a sec! I found the sweet spot!" I grunted, moving in the tiny wooden chair. I sat there with a relaxed look on my face. I shifted one more time, just to get a kick outta the principal.

"You done?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I stretched back and closed my eyes. I heard the doorknob twist slightly, and I opened one eye. The door slammed open, and surprise, surprise, my mother was standing right at the door! Actually, it was no surprise really, it was just the same as the last 81 times.

My mother was a pretty woman, neck-length brown hair, brown eyes, a blouse, dress pants, everything about her was beautiful. But she was very angry right now.

I grinned. "'Sup Mama?" I said, as if nothing had happened at all.

Mama glared at me. "Don't you 'Sup Mama' me!" She snapped. Mama walked over to one of the chairs, and sat down. All I knew, is that I would be stuck here for a while.

The conversation was long and boring. Most of it, I fell asleep for. My Mama and the principal were so caught up in their conversation, they didn't notice me fall asleep. I was able to catch a few Z's.

Soon, I felt someone shake my shoulders, and someone calling my name. "Sam! Wake up!" I opened my eyes. Mama.

"Hey Mama.." I muttered. Mama pulled my arm for me to get up. I turned my head over to the principal, who had his palm up to his forehead. My Mama can start a real good arguement, can't she?

Mama looked over the room one last time, and without saying goodbye, she slammed the door, leaving the principal behind.

Once was got to the car, the ride was quiet. I tried not to make eye contact with my Mama.

"I don't understand." My Mama said, keeping her eyes on the road.

I looked at her. "Don't understand what?"

She sighed. "I don't understand where I went wrong! I don't understand what happened to my little Sammy!" I saw tears form in her eyes.

My eyes widened in anger. She's blaming me! "I don't I understand what happened to my mother!" I yelled. I heard her gasp, but I didn't care. She's just trying to make me feel bad.

I heard her sniff a few times, but she then calmed down a bit. "I think it'd be best if you went to your uncle's up in Gravity Falls for the summer." Mama announced.

I nodded, not questioning her or arguing. I was done with arguing for today. "So am I off the hook?"

Mama nodded, and smirked. "After all that arguing, and debating, he let it slide." She laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh too. Her happy expression turned into a serious one. "But please Sammy, there's only one week of school left, try not to get in trouble, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." I answered. It was going to be tough, but who am I kidding? I'm Samuel Pines! Besides, I love Gravity Falls, and I love my uncle as if he were my father.

I'm sure I can wait a week.

**And there you have it! Chapter 1! I always picture their dad as a delinquent, and their mom as someone who isn't afraid of Sam. Next chapter, Dipper and Mabel's mom appears! :D I hope ya'll enjoyed it!**


End file.
